


Snow Drifts

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick reasoning on WHY Snow doesn't want Ursula or Cruella to tell Emma or anyone else the secret of her past....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Drifts

**Author's Note:**

> If you get offended by Snow being with ANYONE other than Charming do not read.

“You can’t tell anyone; especially Emma. If she knows I…” Snow bowed her head.

          “If Emma knew you did what darling?” Cruella grinned as Mary Margaret’s face fell.

          “If she found out I slept with Ursula….” Mary Margaret’s head whipped up to look at the new town residents. “If she knew I slept with Ursula then she would sleep with Regina!”

          Ursula glanced from the frantic woman towards her old friend; an unspoken conversation taking place between them. “Honey, they’ve been sleeping together for years.” Ursula reveled as Mary Margaret’s face dropped once more.

Xxx

          “That bitch! How the hell did she know???” I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Regina and I had been keeping an eye on Ursula and Cruella through a mirror ever since we let them into town.

          Regina chuckled softly and placed a hand on my back trying to sooth me. “Emma, it’s not that hard to see we’re secretly together. I knew you cared about me for years.” The brunette tilted my face to look at her. “I was just too afraid to admit it to myself until you had to leave with Henry.” Tenderness shined in Regina’s dark eyes. Those eyes were one of the many reasons I fell in love with her.

          “And then you got blindsided by Robin and I ran to Hook since I couldn’t have you.” I sighed and leaned into Regina’s embrace.

          “Precisely. Now what shall we do with this new found information?” Mischief was easily heard in the older woman’s voice.

          “Be nice Regina. We need to stay on guard. That beast came from somewhere and I doubt it’s not the only one.” The sound of Regina’s heartbeat calmed me. “Though I know you’ll use this to torment Mary Margaret at some point.” David knew I was in love with Regina but left the topic alone. Hook realized Regina was the one I truly wanted because I kept calling out for her in my sleep.

          “I might be trying to be good, but the fact I know she slept with a woman will be fun.” An evil grin tugged at Regina’s lips.

          “Oh God…” I couldn’t help but chuckle thinking of the mortified look Mary Margaret would have when she found out we knew her secret.

Xxx

          That night, Regina, Henry, and I decided to grab dinner at Granny’s. As we placed our order, my parents walk in. Mischievousness radiated from Regina. “Regina,” I tried to warn but a grin failed me.

          “Mary Margaret, David, why don’t you join us?” Regina gave them one of her award-winning smiles. My parents looked cautious a moment before joining us.

          “Hey guys,” I smiled trying to fight away the many scenarios that went through my mind. What was Regina planning? I knew it wasn’t going to be good.

          “We’re good.” Granny came and took their orders as she brought our drinks. “That was great team work at the town line. Regina, thank you for almost scarifying yourself…”

          “Again.” Everyone looked at me. “What? It’s not the first time she’s saved our butts.”

          “Emma has a point.” David added. “So, do we have any idea where it came from?”

          “The only thing I can think of is the hat. Maybe it was released with the fairies?” I took a sip of my coco. Regina’s brow rose as she looked at me. “What?”

          “Let me help you dear.” I watched as Regina raised her hand, whipped the whip cream off my nose, and brought her cream covered finger to her lips. Her eyes never left mine as she licked the finger clean. “Much better.” Awkward silence fell over our table.

          “Uh, I’ll be right back. Bathroom.” Henry quickly scooted out of the booth and all but ran towards the restrooms.

          “So, Mary Margaret,” Regina’s voice was knowing. This was it. She was going to call her out. “How do you feel about sushi?”

          Mary Margaret’s brow furrowed. “I’ve never had it before.”

          “Oh, that’s right. You’ve just had calamari. How was that?” The blood drained from my mother’s face. All I could do was bow my head. Stiffening a laugh was too hard. “H-how?” Mary Margaret leaned forward. “How did you know?”

          “We heard, or rather; saw you talking with Cruella and Ursula. Quite an interesting conversation the four of you had.” Regina paused to let the information sink in.

          After a long moment the petite woman finally spoke. “Why were you watching us?”

          “It wasn’t you we were watching. It was them. I gave your girlfriend and Cruella the scroll only because they helped us. I don’t trust them, therefore, I decided to keep an eye on them. Little did I know I’d find out Miss. Snow White enjoyed a fishy dish.” Mary Margaret looked green with disgust.

          “Ursula’s not my girlfriend…” Mary Margaret mumbled.

          “Okay Regina. Can we drop this? Henry’s coming back.” Regina agreed as Henry rejoined us.

          “You okay grandma?”

Mary Margaret just gave a small nod. “Yes, I’m fine. Just need some food.”

Xxx

“Really Regina? You could’ve gone easier on her.” I walked into the kitchen as Regina poured us each a glass of cider. It had become a habit of ours that I’d come over and tuck Henry into bed. He maybe a teenager, but he’s still our little boy.

“I couldn’t help it dear. The look of horror on your mother’s face was too much to resist.” I huffed as Regina kissed me on the cheek. “Besides, the look of terror on your face was pleasant too.” Regina stopped to whisper in my ear. “Though, your nose isn’t the place I would like whip cream on you.”

A whimper escaped my throat as Regina’s hot breath caressed my neck. “Ffffffaaaaahhh Regina damn it.” The brunette chuckled darkly as she led us towards the din. “Evil. Evil woman.”

“Oh but you do love my evil ways.” Regina sat comfortably on the small vintage couch in front of the fireplace.

“I’m glad Henry is happy with us being together.” I joined the brunette.

“Yes. It seems he was on team…what did he call it again?” Regina’s brow creased slightly.

“Team SwanQueen.” I couldn’t help but smile at our son’s creativity.

“Team SwanQueen for awhile. Where does he come up with these names?” Regina leaned back on the couch and wrapped an arm around me.

“I don’t know. He must get it from his mom.” I leaned up and kissed Regina softly. Settling into Regina’s embrace, we watched the fire dance in the fireplace for awhile. It was moments like this that I loved the most. Regina, Henry, and me being a family.


End file.
